Never Forgotten
by Exzinogirl903.1
Summary: Zero is the top hunter, Yuki is a simple pureblood princess locked away by Kaname. One day Zero takes a vacation, only to be attacked by a level E vampire. While wounded badly he ends up at the beach, where Yuki sits, wounded... and crying?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, my first fanfic and I'm doing it of one of my fav anime/manga. Sorry this one came out a little late but my mom/sister has been keeping a hawk's eye on me 0.0**

**Just to tell you guys this story happens after Zero has sworn to kill Yuki and Yuki has sworn to run away from him forever to keep him alive in the manga! It also goes along with the manga and what I want to happen in the manga! So once your done tell me if you have any ideas on how to make it interesting or the way you want it to turn out! (I'm all 4 my peeps! .) oh, and thank yous to Gaylittlekid for inspiring me to not only get and account on here but also make this story.**

**P.S. if you have any ideas of a story you want to make but you don't know how to start it off just email me about it (if you have an account on ) and I'll email you back on some ways you can start off that story without making it completely obvious how the rest of the story is going to turn out! **

**P.S.S since this is my first fanfic no harsh comments plze! T.T**

**

* * *

**

Never forgotten

Ch.1 a hunt starts with two broken hearts

She ran. Ran for hours that seemed like days as she regretted every word she said to him when he stood before her. Her feet felt like stone because every step, every inch, every second, every breath… brought her farther and farther away from him.

She hated that she had broken Zero's heart, caused him unforgivable pain, and destroyed what trust he had in her. Became the thing Zero hated most of all… a vampire… a pureblood.

She hated that the only way to keep him alive was to stay away from him, no matter how hard her heart lusted for his strong embrace, his smooth voice, his calm, unwavering eyes, his silky silver hair, his sweet kiss… but now she had no choice but to run to the ends of the earth with Kaname and becoming his doll. It was the only way to keep Zero alive, to make sure he had at least one goal left… a prey

Tears poured from the corners of her eyes as pictures of Zero's pained face clawed at the sides of her mind. She stopped as exhaustion gripped her, and her heart pained uncontrollably causing her to cry, staining her clothes.

Yuki had done it; she fought along side Zero, killed Rido (a/n: for those of you who don't know who Rido is or just forgot, he's the weird old uncle dude who tries to eat Yuki)with him, gave her blood to him then she had stolen his first kiss. She had also, in the course of one year, found out Zero's secret of being a vampire, been bitten over a million times, gained and lost the trust of others, found her long lost memories, defeated the man who killed her parents, and became the pureblood princess of the vampire world. But, even though she had figured out the course of her life, she wasn't happy. As long as she was separated from Zero, and knowing he was suffering too, her heart could never be satisfied.

She stood up as her eyes had dropped their last tear and cleaned herself up. She gazed at the moon as she through away her heart and promised herself to run away from Zero for the rest of her life. Even if her entire body desired him…

**1 year later…**

"Kanaaaaaaameeeeeee!" screeched Yuki

Kaname bolted to Yuki's door "what happened?"

Yuki's face was blue as she was sprawled out across the floor. Kaname rushed to her and pulled her seemingly lifeless body onto his lap.

Kaname panicked "Yuki, can you hear me?"

"It's… so… hard…" crackled Yuki

"What's so hard Yuki?" She lazily lifted a finger towards T.V… where in bold letters "**GAME OVER**" and the super Mario unhappy theme danced across the screen. Kaname struggled to control his laughter.

Yuki stared at Kaname with upset eyes, "well if you're laughing at me for failing at this game, why don't you try and see if you can beat it!"

**20 minutes later…**

Yuki stared awestruck at the game as it flashed "**CONGRADULATIONS!**" she scowled at Kaname as he grinned maliciously at her.

"You must have cheated!" pouted Yuki

"How can you cheat? You just go forward, punch some blocks, use some mushrooms, defeat some gumbas and then jump on the pole."

"Wait, you're supposed to use those mushrooms? I thought those things were bad guys and you had to avoid them!"

"Well if you actually read the instructions first… wait, Yuki, where are the instructions?" Kaname asked as he scanned the room for it.

"Oh… um, I actually don't know!" she smiled playfully.

"What…?" scowled Kaname, his eyebrow twitched slightly

"Sorry! I thought that I wouldn't need it and I could try figuring it out!" she apologized "I thought it would be fun to try doing it again like I used to do with Zer…" she stopped before she could finish. Kaname's face softened and he coiled around her to try to comfort her.

He rocked her back and forth while he whispered to her "I've always wondered why you haven't shed a single tear, not even when I'm only around, since the last time you saw _him_." He stared longingly into her bronzed orbs then kissed her on the forehead. She tried to argue with him but, he was right. Ever since she left him she hadn't dropped a single tear, whimpered when she got hurt or gave a true smile.

"Hey Yuki" asked Kaname

"Uhm?"

"Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow? I have to do a meeting but after it I'm completely free." He smiled as Yuki nodded her head.

**With Zero**

"Please, please don't shoot!" pleaded the level E vampire.

"Why should I?" asked Zero as he reached inside his jacket for a peace of paper. "Lee Mirasuki wanted dead for the murder of six female girls, two men and a murder attempt on me." He crouched down at eye-level at him and continued "You probably didn't expect me to be a vampire hunter, didn't you?" the vampire was left with no words "now, go to hell you bastard!" he shot two shots and the vampire's body crumbled immediately.

**With Zero in front of the vampire hunter's association **

"Ugh, I'm tired of hunting those damn weakling vampires!" he grumbled as he approached the museum-like building but stopped when he heard someone running towards him "three… two… one… and-"

"ZZ-EEE-RRRR-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled a fan girl like old man, who tried, and utterly failed, to hug him.

"What the hell are you doing here you old-fart?" he asked as he brushed by him towards the association.

"Can't a father visit his adorable little son?" he squealed.

"Ugh, how many times must I tell you, I'm not your son." Zero groaned

"It doesn't matter if we're not related by blood Zero. It just matters if you have lived together. I'm just as much of a family to you as Yuki i-" slam! Zero pounded his fist into the wall and glared at the chairman.

"I told you to never say her name around me ever again!" he growled. He stalked off towards his office only to find Yagari leaning against the door.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

Yagari sighed, "Zero, I think you need a break…" Zero glared at him and Yagari flinched. "Don't get me wrong but you've been working non-stop for the entire year! You didn't even take a break on your own birthday! At this rate your body won't be able to take it!"

"We've been through this a million times already, if those god dammed vampires don't take breaks then nether should I!"

Yagari glared at his student "Then how about a trade, you take the day off tomorrow and when you come back the next day I'll give you permission to be commissioned in England, or as you like to call it, vampire central."

"…Alright, but you _must_ keep your promise, unless you want to lose your rank" Zero snapped

* * *

**Yay! I'm soooooooooo glad I'm done this chapter! It may not look like much but it was killer! It took me soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long to just do this! Especially when you are travelling a lot, going to celebrations, remodeling your room and being support for a friend who just got in a HUGE accident! Oh, but thanks to Gaylittlekid again for inspiring me and for helping me along the way! **

**P.S. if I get at least 5 reviews for this then I'll work my butt off to get the next chapter out! The more reviews before I finish it the longer it will be! Till then, peace! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Um, guys I know said that I would be uploading a new chapter soon but…**

**My computer broke! T.T **

**So until my computer is fixed all stories are on hold! But, until it is fixed I will be working on them on a sheet or something, so when my computer is fixed I can type until my fingers bleed, literally! So, no more asking about when the next chapter is out k!**

**(if you're wondering how I posted this if my computer broke… I'm on my mom's T.T)**

**Bye and once again sorry for the problems!**


	3. Ch2 vacations & fun to suprises & pain

**Hi, extremewriter901 here! As promised, here is the second chapter of never forgotten! Sorry for the delay, I had some computer problems and now I have to write my stories on here until my computer gets fixed. Oh, and if I don't get my stories out fast please don't hate me! I'm very busy with MY OWN LIFE! I mean, come on! Just to tell you guys that I have a boyfriend, homework, and a sister who wants me to help her with her manga! (Her manga isn't published yet but she wants me to give her any ideas or tell her if she made any mistakes). Ok, now I'm gonna stop talking and let you read the story, k!**

**P.S. if you want to know the name for the song Yuki's singing at the beginning its Sweet sacrifice by Evanescence (a.k.a. one of the most addicting songs in the world!)**

Chapter 2: from vacations and fun to surprises and pain.

"You poor, sweet, innocent thing

Dry your eyes and testify

You know you live to break me - don't deny,

Sweet sacrifice!" sang Yuki as she danced playfully at the door. Her deep blue sundress twirled with her as she spun.

"One day, I'm gonna forget your name

And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain"

"You always love to sing along to that song don't you Yuki." Yuki spun around and met a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Kaname!" she cheered as she bounded into his arms.

"Are you ready to go?" he chuckled

"Yup!" she chimed

**With Zero at DQ at the mall**

"Hmmm…" Zero sighed as he tried to decide between the Moolatte or the peanut buster bar at DQ (A/n: can you imagine how hot Zero would look having either of those? .) "I'll have a medium mocha Moolatte please." He asked the blond girl at the other side of the counter

"A-a-alright then." She sputtered as she clicked in his order into the register. She spun around a grabbed a cup and flicked the switch. The machine sputtered, clanked and creaked as brown moolatte oozed out slowly from the nozzle. Suddenly, black smoke spewed out from the machine. (A/n: this actually happened to me but the person was a guy instead and I'm a girl)

The girl's face flushed red as she turned around and asked Zero "what else would you like, sir?"

**Back with Yuki and Kaname **

"I'll have the coffee ice cream mixed with skor, and some peanut butter banana ice cream mixed with gummy bears on a vanilla frosted waffle cone please" chimed Yuki.

The cashier smiled and nodded and then gave Yuki her ice cream.

"Are you sure you want to eat that stuff? It's so sweet and you'll end up just throwing it up." Kaname posed as Yuki began to walk right beside him.

"It's alright. Besides, even if I throw it up later because my body can't handle people food, it's still really good and I want to at least _look_ human."

Kaname just smiled and nodded as they turned into the next store. Yuki handed Kaname her ice cream and started gathering up a bunch of clothes and ran into the change room to try them on.

But when Yuki got into the change room all she did was sit on the chair that was in the corner.

'_I wonder how Zero is doing… probably out hunting a rogue vampire or level E while I sit here trying out clothes when I have so many already' _thought Yuki, then she stood up and walked out of the change room to find Kaname wasn't there anymore. She walked around the store to find that not even the cashiers were at the counters… and barely any people were in the store.

'_That's strange…'_ thought Yuki she searched around the store for Kaname.

She looked and looked; she even went back to the same places again to look again. '_Hmmm, I wonder where he could be.'_

Yuki looked at the glass doors leading to the garden store and saw a quick shadow pass the door. Yuki smiled at the thought of being able to find Kaname in this game of hide and go seek.

She went through the doors and into the lush garden. She always loved gardens, but she loved this one most of all. The store manager didn't put price tags on the plants, he let them flourish in the garden and if someone wanted one of the plants, they just had to ask the gardener for it.

The gardener was named Naoki, he is very kind and honest, and he seemed to always know how to cheer her up. He even knew she was a vampire, but he didn't seem to care. He even helped her when she was a human and she broke her arm falling out of a tree when she was being a guardian.

Yuki knew that if she couldn't find Kaname, he would let her stay here as long as she wanted.

"I knew I would see you around today." The voice snapped her back to reality and she spun around to see a man with silver hair, clear white eyes, a slightly wrinkled face, and a voice that could even put a smile on Yagari.

"Hey Naoki!" Yuki threw her arms around the elderly man and gave him a big hug. "You know I love coming here to see you and your garden."

Naoki chuckled, "you are very predictable, Yuki. Do you want to see your flower's progress?"

Yuki just smiled and nodded. She followed Naoki deeper into the garden.

**Zero walking through the streets**

Zero was taking little nibbles out of his buster bar while he was deep in thought.

'_Hmmm, I wonder when I got in the habit of having sweets every day.' _Wondered Zero

Suddenly, Zero's senses throbbed in his head and he whipped his head around to search for a level E that could be near. Nothing.

"_Maybe it's just a brain freeze."_ Zero sighed and continued down the street… until he hit a pole, wait, that's **not** a pole!

**With Yuki and Naoki in the garden**

"Wow! She's huge!" Yuki gawked at the enormous lily in front of her. The flower was so huge that if it ever needed a support stick, it would need the empire state building itself to keep it up!

"It only got this way because of you Yuki. **You** planted the seed when you were little, nurtured it, and gave it a chance."

"I actually did this! I couldn't even take care of my hamster!"

The elderly man chuckled. "Well, a hamster is a busy little creature. If you can't keep up with it, you can't care for it properly. To be honest, I actually lost a couple pets until I found my green thumb. I even had a parrot that hated me so much, it tried flushing itself down the toilet!" they both laughed at that.

"Well, I better leave you two alone. It's been a while since you've seen her. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on." Naoki waved good bye and scuttled away.

Yuki turned to the flower "Hey, long time no see, huh. I've really missed you, and I'm sorry for not being able to visit you that often. It's just… things have gotten a little hard for me."

Yuki sighed and continued "I'm so confused! And, I keep thinking about… him. I mean, I think about him, dream about him… I even do things the same as if he's there!" Yuki sighed again and plopped down on one of the massive roots.

"I miss him so much… but he never wants to see me, and if he sees me… he'll kill me, and then have nothing to keep him going in life."

Yuki leaned against the big flower and was silent. She saw something dark flash past the window and walked towards the door leading out of the garden and into the courtyard.

"I'll be right back, okay." She whispered to the flower before she went out the French doors.

Yuki walked through the courtyard quickly, eager to find Kaname and show him her gigantic flower.

Suddenly, something sharp sliced Yuki on her side. Yuki gasped in pain and placed her hands over the wound to stop its bleeding. Yuki wobbled over to where the something that hurt her came from. Her side throbbed in protest to moving and Yuki clenched her teeth against the pain.

She looked over the small wall and her eyes widened at the sight.

"Please, lord Kaname!" whimpered the vampire.

'_That's what the vampires that Rido made called Rido… it can't be.'_

It was almost a level E, Yuki could tell because of the signs. Its eyes kept shifting between an eerie red and a light red, its finger nails kept changing between claws and normal finger nails. But, the clearest sign was its voice. It kept changing between a normal voice and the voice of a level E.

"You broke my laws, you killed three people and now you're on the hunter's list." Said Kaname

"But, I was hungry! And I only chose the ones who broke the human's la-"

"But nothing!" Kaname growled "because of **you **the **hunter **is coming here! I've kept him away for so long, but because of your 'hunger', he's coming!"

'_Who is the hunter'_ wondered Yuki

Kaname raised his hand then whipped it in front of the vampire. Kaname's power lashed at the vampire and blood sprayed from the vampire. The Power came at Yuki and split open her shirt, Yuki mentally cursed and ducked behind the wall and waited.

Once Kaname was gone, she ran.

**Zero**

'_Damn it!'_ Zero cursed at himself mentally for the umpteenth time in a row.

'_Why was I so careless? I should've known that there was a vampire hunting me!'_

Zero was limping aimlessly through the park, clutching the wound on his shoulder. His body turned and Zero found himself walking along the beach. Blood oozed out of his shoulder, making Zero shudder in pain.

A sweet smell entered Zero's nose and his body turned to pursue the sweet honey smell.

His body stopped inches away from the sweet smell and Zero lifted his head at it and took in the sight.

The honey smell had come from this person. long, silky brown hair was sprayed around her in a tangled mess, her tiny legs huddled against her and her left hand clutched together her torn sundress and her right hand pressing against her waist, trying to stop the scarlet river that came from the wound.

The girl lifted her head and gazed at Zero with brown orbs, she smiled a Zero

"Yuki?"

**So? How did you like it? It was pretty long and I stayed up pretty late to get this done! I wanted to do this as a Christmas present to all you guys! I've actually got a note book to write the 3****rd**** chapter with so I can make the next chapter a whole lot better a faster!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! Everyone I'm gonna give you a challenge and ask for 10 reviews for the next chapter! Again, the more reviews I get, the longer the chapter will be! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Good news, i got a new computer for Christmas! It's a whole lot faster than my last computer and i don't have to share it with anyone! Ok, I didn't get as many reviews as a hoped… thanks. I was actually really dying to get this chapter out so I gave you guys a treat and released it earlier! Oh, my sister is going to college next year! I'm really going to miss her and when she's gone, I'll be the only girl (besides my mom, but she travels a lot) in the house! T.T oh, and thanks to everyone for all the reviews! But, no more threatening me about how the story will end or how it will go! Seriously I've got the basics down; all i need is a way to fill it in.**

**oh, and if you guys are wondering how i get my ideas, i watch a lot of movies but no TV shows (except for some anime shows with my friends) and i sleep a lot! Plus, vampire knight's story line is a lot like my life (minus the vampires, crazy vamp council and hunter association, and the way the story is going after Yuki went to Kaname's house). So, enjoy the 3rd chapter of Never Forgotten.**

**Ch. 3: I'd rather it be you to do it**

"Yuki?" he couldn't believe it. There she was, crying, and broken. Even though his mind screamed at him to look away, he couldn't. His dreams layered his heart in ice so much that even the sound of her name struck fury deep within him. Yet, here she is, her dress torn, blood flowing from her body in a crimson river, and he, wounded by a slip up and uttering her name. Saying a name that now doesn't layer his heart in ice, but, as he sees her, is melting away each layer away.

"Zero?" her lips rose in a smile and her saying his name gave him joy like never before. He saw pain shake her body and his eyes widened when she fell to the ground.

"YUKI!" his voice screeched as he forgot all about his wound and ran towards her.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

"Zero?" her eyes couldn't believe it, he was there, only inches away. She felt her face curl up into a smile, but inside, she was screaming. Screaming at herself to run away, telling her to run away as fast as she could, for if he was able to get near her, to kill her... nothing would be left for him to live for.

Suddenly, she felt nothing but pain shooting into every inch of her. Her mind now screaming at her, not to get away from Zero, but to have Zero come to her, to help her.

She felt the sand hit her body and Zero scream her name. Then, darkness swept around her.

**Zero's P.O.V. about six hours later**

He wrapped a new layer of bandages around Yuki's wound, making sure not to tie it too loose that it won't help her heal, or too tight that it would hurt her more. When he was satisfied with his work he pulled her shredded dress down over it, then put a blanket over her.

He plunked down right beside the bed and listened to her breathing.

_'I can't believe it. I carried Yuki from the beach to my house, cleaned her up, and now she's asleep in my bed! Yuki! In my house, and only a blanket and my bed keeps us away from each other.'_

He glanced at her again and saw her eyes dart back and forth under her eyelids. He reached over and stroked her thin eyebrows and smiled when she calmed down.

_'The question is, how did she get hurt? That bastard, Kaname, said that he would protect her! Yet, here she is, wounded and alone and Kaname nowhere in sight.' _the vampire inside of him growled at his thoughts and he gripped his mark, hoping it would stop the vampire inside from going madder... no luck.

**Yuki's dream**

Vampires. Vampires with emotionless faces and crimson eyes surrounded her in a huge circle. There were children inside the circle with her, gripping her feather white dress, some were grinning and some were crying softly. She had seen the children before, in another dream. Outside of the circle were all her friends. Kain, Aido, Rima, Ruka, Seiren, Shiki, Ichijo, Yagari, and Yori. They were all singing something and staring at her.

"Why are here? Is there something you want to tell me?" Yuki's voice echoed in her dream. Her friends just stared at her. It was starting to scare her.

"Yori! Please Yori, tell me what going on!" Yori's lips moved in the shape of words but nothing came out. "Yori, I-I can't understand you! Please, you're scaring me Yori!"

The circle of vampires then lifted their arms and the children let go of Yuki's dress and ran around her chuckling evilly. Images swirled in front of Yuki's eyes, images of her past. Then a scene rolled out in front of her.

Zero was in front of her, his face panic stricken (a/n: Don't kill me for this wording, I just couldn't figure out a better way to describe it). He took off in one direction, running as fast as he could. He stopped in front of something, emotions washed over his face, fear, anger, and then sadness. Yuki wondered what he was looking at, but whatever it was… blood was surrounding it.

**End of Yuki's dream**

Yuki shot up terrified, almost screaming.

"What the hell…" she whispered to herself.

She looked around the room to find herself in a small room, so small; there was only enough room for the bed and a dresser.

The room had a little posters in it, pictures of Eminem, Will Smith, and some anime posters, mostly from final fantasy and devil may cry.

There was some cd's piled on top of the dresser and a dart board with pictures of Justin Bieber glued to it, hung from a nail above it. (a/n: sorry for to the Justin Bieber fans out there but I seriously hate him, so much that I wish I had a dart board with his picture on it!).

She looked beside the bed to see Zero, sleeping right beside the bed. She reached down to try and touch him but her hand flinched away from him.

'_What am I doing? We're supposed to be enemies! We swore that we would be last time we saw each other! ... But, if we're enemies then why did he call out to me… why did he bring me here when he could've just killed me?'_

She looked towards Zero again and saw his wrist was cut. '_How did that get there? He's all bandaged up, yet his wrist isn't? Ugh, snap out of it!'_ she mentally slapped herself '_I can't stay here! He probably bandaged me up so I could heal and he could have a dignified kill! If I stay here he'll…' _her mind trailed off and she pulled the blankets off herself and stepped carefully over Zero.

She walked through the door and shut it quietly behind her. She turned and gasped at the sight before her.

The living room was in a complete mess, vases were broken, some on the floor and some on the shelf.

The couch was torn and what was left of the carpet was spread all over the room. Dishes were shattered all over the floor and cups broken into unrecognizable shapes on the counter. The thing that scared her the most was the massive plastic container on the counter, tipped over and its contents spilling out of it, blood tablets.

The smell of them polluted the air and Yuki felt like she was going to puke from it. She searched for the bathroom and found one near the doorway and ran for it, leaping over all the shattered glass.

She kneeled in front of the toilet and threw up everything she had in her into it. When she was done she flushed the toilet and leaned against the wall. She unconsciously checked her breath and sighed at herself when it smelt like ice cream instead of puke.

'_What the hell am I doing, why do I care if my breath stinks or not when there's a big possibility I might get a bullet in my head!' _She sighed again and stood up to do her escape plan.

She poked her head through the door and tiptoed to the door. She grabbed the doorknob and hesitated.

'_How can I just leave him without even a thank you for bandaging me up and helping me… ah stop it! If I'm here when he wakes up then I'll become a victim to his bloody rose!'_

She still hesitated, she sighed in frustration. Then an idea popped into her head.

'_I'll write him a thank you note!'_ She cheered happily to herself as she leaped over all the carnage and grabbed a pen and scoured for a piece of paper.

She looked in drawers and in cupboards and plugged her nose from the smell of the blood tablets.

She was suddenly pushed to the ground and her hands held above her head. She gasped in pain and shock. Zero, he was pinning her down, his eyes a deep crimson. Her eyes widened as he brought his mouth closer to her throat and her heart pounded in her ears as his fangs brushed her skin.

'_OH SHIT!' _Yuki's mind screamed.

**Cliffhanger! Just to tell you guys I want 6 reviews before I let out the next chapter! And if you make your reviews long I'll count it as more than one!**

**Kay, I'm officially single now! I got a crush on someone else and he did to so we broke up. Well, in other news, I'm trying to make a novel and get it published and I finished the tenth chapter of my book I want published! Wish me luck!**


	5. Ch4 Scared hearts

**Hey, hey, hey! Sorry about about leaving a major cliff hanger on the last chapter but I wrote the end right before I went to bed and I felt really evil and wanted to do that to see how you guys would react. I'm also sorry if this chapter is sad (both meanings intended) but I'm sad because my bird kiwi just died a couple days ago and now it feels very empty without her…**

**Oh, my birthday is coming up soon! I'm turning 14 in April (even though I mostly get mistaken for an 18 year old already) and I'm going to have a spectacular birthday party! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! XD**

**Ch.4: Scared hearts**

Zero's breath on Yuki's skin sent shivers down her spine, and those mad crimson eyes sent fear racing into her as fast as race horses.

Her arms were pinned above her head and her legs were also pinned down by Zero. Her mind was screaming at her to get the hell out of there, but how? How was she supposed to escape when she could barely move, let alone escape Zero's python-like grip.

Her heart raced as she felt his tongue lick her skin. Her heart pounded in her ears, her stomach clenched, and she bit her lip, desperate to come up with a plan.

The plates! Her hand scoured the ground near it, trying to find even the slightest splinter of glass that she could use.

Her hand was pressed down but by Zero's and a growl rumbled from him as he lifted his eyes to look into hers. Her heart pounded even louder as Zero put his head back to her neck.

'_Ah hell, what have I gotten myself into' _thought Yuki.

She screamed as she felt Zero's fangs start to press into her neck, and then, blackness swept over her.

**Zero inside his head (you get the idea right?)**

Zero screamed at his beast side "_get the hell away from her! You have no right you goddamned beast!"_

Nothing

He stared through his eyes as Yuki struggled underneath him. Fighting Ubel while he was useless.

He felt his fangs start to press against her skin and her scream rippled through the air. A huge wave pressed against him and Ubel, pushing them off of Yuki, and against the wall.

He felt his body become his again and stared at Yuki as she lay on the ground.

"What the hell was that?... "He whispered to himself.

He heard Yuki moan and she tried to push herself up, but failed.

He stood up and walked over to her, "here, I'll help." He gently lifted her upright and helped her stand, and walk over to a nearby chair.

"I guess that you're ok." Zero arched an eyebrow at her. "I mean, you're not controlled by…"

"Ubel. That's what I call it, Ubel"

"Ubel? Why that?" Yuki stared at her fingers as they pulled at a string that hanged from her sundress (a/n: yes, she's still wearing it).

"Well it means evil and you can't exactly think of another way to describe it." Zero stood up and walked towards the cabinet to hide his embarrassment (a/n: ok, I know all of you are probably thinking "WTF!" right now but who wouldn't be embarrassed from that!).

"Oh." Both of them were silent for a while.

"So… how exactly did you get hurt?" they asked at the same time. Yuki blushed and Zero ran his hand through his hair.

Zero was the first to brake the silence, "I was on a brake and accidently let my guard down even though i knew that there would be vampires out there who would want to kill me." Zero sighed

Yuki was silent as she thought to herself '_Zero messed up?... but, I guess that even he can mess up... now what? How can I explain to Zero when I don't even understand it myself!'_

_"because of you the hunter is coming here! I've kept him away for so long, but because of your 'hunger', he's coming!" _Kaname's words rang through her head.

"Zero... do you know of someone called the hunter?"

Zero flinched at the name and looked at her "How do you know his name?"

"Kaname was talking about him with..."

_'Should I tell him that it was a level E Kaname was talking with...no, maybe later.'_

"...with another vampire and he seemed quite angry."

Zero sighed again and put his hand on his face, "did you hear anything else from that conversation?"

"Only that he was angry about the hunter coming here..."

Zero's eyes widened he slammed his hand slammed against the table, "Dammit! Why is he coming now!"

"Zero, please... tell me who he is! If both you and Kaname know him then he must be important!"

Zero glanced at her and spat out the words as if they were poison, "The hunter... is a man that can hunt and kill vampires more like a beast than a man. No one knows his actual name so we just call him the hunter. He has no family, no friends, and the only girlfriend he had was found with her limbs torn off and was acting like a mad woman."

Yuki gasped and cursed at her imagination

"Yuki..." Her head snapped up and her eyes met Zero's cold, intense, indigo eyes.

"There's something you're not telling me..." Yuki turned her head away "If you won't tell me the truth then I won't tell you anything else about the hunter or why it's so terrible that he's coming here."

Yuki pulled at her dress and Zero sighed

"We might as well trash that dress, Yuki."

Yuki's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Why?"

"Well... it has a tear from the back all the way to your side and back up the front , the rest of it's in shreads, and it's covered in blood. I'll give you one of my small shirts and you can change in the bathroom alright." Yuki looked up at him questionally.

Zero sighed, "Then after we can talk."

Yuki nodded and Zero led her towards his room. Zero handed her a small black shirt with some gold designs on it, and some winnie the pooh pants.

Yuki giggled slightly at the pants, said thanks, then went into the bathroom.

Yuki looked in the mirror, '_he was right.'_

She peeled off her dress and then wet a cloth to wipe off the dried blood from her body. She put the cloth in the sink then slipped on the pants but stopped at the shirt.

Yuki struggled to keep in a laugh as she looked at the shirt. The shirt was a Ke$ha shirt made for her song Blah Blah Blah (a/n: ok I just couldn't resist but hey I'm a Ke$ha fan. oh, if you want to know what the shirt looks like, here's the pic . Kay!)

'_why the hell does he have a Ke$ha shirt?'_ thought Yuki as she giggled uncontrollably.

Yuki somehow managed to calm down and slipped the shirt on, she grabbed a comb and worked through her hair to make it look atleast a little bit decent.

**Finally! this took forever and it's so boring! oh, and i just wanna say that i'm extreamly sorry but my new computer only came with a trial of microsoft word and when the trial ended it didn't alow me to get my story off of it! But luckly i have a bro that is albert einstein with technology and i managed to get it back, and get a new program to write it on that isn't just a trial! oh, and i also went to vancouver for most of spring brake and now i'm doing a project for my sister! **

**P.S. this time i want atleast 7 reviews, please? it's almost my birthday and it would be amasing if you guys did that for me ok! XD**


	6. Ch5 RAWR

**ok, only two people voted and i have 2 say booooo to all of you guys! come on! just because i said i would be posting the next chap halfway through this month doesn't mean you don't review! sheesh! sorry for saying that but it's now a load off my chest! you guys made me sad and i'm sorry if the next chap sucks but I have practically no inspiration for it! just bordem and a whole lot of bloody anime (and some winnie the pooh), plus a whole lot of tragdies happening to me! my best guy friend broke up with his girlfriend (even though i should be happy since i like him but he's...) my aunty's best friend and probably one of the best comedians around now has cancer in her brain and only has about a week to the rest of the month to live! also, I've lost my hearing in my right ear and it hurts a hell of alot, plus my left ear has lost half it's hearing and hurts to touch it! (no more earings for me for a while) yah, so while you guys have been ignoring the fact that i need to be cheered on atleast a little bit, I've practically been through hell! **

**but now i have an inspiration to draw for my deviantART account! XD**

**by the way, you people who have no idea what I'm talking about with the vote thing... i held a vote weather to change Katey's (my OC in this chap) dialoge from a scottish accent to a british one or possibly another one**

**one more thing, thank you MiloMaxwell (luv the name!) for telling me about the author notes... i kinda thought it would be ok when i read someone elses and they had them so thanks for telling me otherwise! XD**

**Ch 5: RAWR**

Yuki stepped out of the bathroom to Zero gone. She looked around and found everything cleaned up and a note on the table.

_"Dear Yuki, _

_I just went to get some groceries and I'll be back soon. Feel free to anything in the house that you like._

_P.S. You have to click the power button on the tv enable for it to turn on and for the remote to actually work... video games are in the cabnet."_

Yuki giggled at Zero's note put it into "her" pocket. She walked over to the t.v. and pushed the button then grabbed the remote and sat on the plush couch.

She flipped through the channels till she found Sonic X and layed her head down on the couch.

_'I feel so at home here... why?'_

**Zero in the grocery store **

Zero really hated the grocery store. He alway had a hard time finding what he needed, he couldn't find the deals as easily as everyone else, and he always, _always_ got lost.

He swore that everytime he turned around he was in another department. The thing he hated most was the old lady that seemed to follow him around, trying to get him to buy more stuff and replace the stuff he already had with brand name, really expensive stuff.

Today was Tuesday, the worst day to run into her. On this day she tries to make him buy _her_ stuff then take it back once he's out of the store. If she's in a bad mood she'll open a package, shove the contents into his mouth then shift into her weak old lady look so no one will beleve him. He almost choked her to death when she did it with a can of lard, he still couldn't believe that she carries a can opener.

On this day, Zero tries everything to stay out of her greedy sights. He tries everything from hiding in the shelves and hiding behind the displays, to hiding in the freezers among the ice cream or piles of presurvative soaked meat. He sometimes would wish that the old lady would get sick, only to then realize that satan doesn't get sick.

He walked around the store and thanked god when he realized that they finally put signs up in the store, and that Katey was working the asles.

Katey is Yagari's ex-girlfriend and one of Zero's only friends outside the hunters assosioation. She has black hair that almost looks green when she's in the sun, her eyes are greenish blue, and her skin is forever pinkish white. She always wears green and has so much green on her that Yagari said that she must've taken the whole "Go green" slogan a little to seriously, a comment that earned him a book to the head.

"Hey Katey." Calling to her, and causing her to jump and glare at him, making him second guess on his desision to go over there.

She looked confused for a moment then smiled at him, "Come on man, I'm not gonna bite you. I'm just in a bad mood right now, but now I think you'll be able to cheer me up."

He laughed at himself for forgetting about her british accent "What makes you think I'll be able to cheer you up?"

She looked at him and giggled, "Cause you always come to me asking for help navigating these uncharted seas and then you randomly make make a fool of yourself, despite you're graceful self on the battlefield, making me laugh so hard that it's so bloody hard to breathe."

As if on cue, Zero slipped on the floor and hit the display of canned peanuts, making a domino effect start and make huge piles of assorted goodies along the asles.

"Woops! Um, not my fault?" Zero grinned mischeivosly.

"Uh huh..." Katey grabbed Zero's arm and started towing him away from the foodalanch

They started to walk among the asles, Zero following Katey's advise about the prices and food qualities. They talked, joked, and ran away from 'satan lady' whenever she came near.

"So... I heard that you're going to England. And here I thought you were starting to like it here." she sighed

Zero's face hardened, "I never said I liked it here, this city gets on my nerves, with it's numerous murders having nothing to do with vampires, it's long nights and short days, and most of all..." He slammed his fist on the metal shelf, making an indent of his hand, "Some of the 'people' who live here." he growled.

"You're talkin' about that pureblood girl aren't ya?", Zero growled at her "Stop growling at me and listen for one bloomin minute ok? I don't know much about you past with her but leaving won't solve anything! There's nothing in the whole world that even a bloody pureblood can't be forgiven for! For bloody sake why won't you just forgive and forget like the rest of us instead of going to that god awful place that almost killed me! Tell me what the bloody hell she did to never have your forgiveness?"

Zero turned away from her, "She did the one thing that can never be forgiven... nor forgotten"

He walked away from her, basket in hand, and left her with more questions rolling through her mind.

**Dude, this is a edit of the one i posted a couple days ago... you don't need to review this one... the next one you can but this... i just changed a couple things and took out the author notes (sorry if I missed some) I'm not taking the author notes out of the past chaps because I'm lazy and I want to work on the next chaps **

**P.S. I'm german not british, or any other race! My whole bloody family is german and I was born in canada! I'm a German canadian (If that makes any sense) sheesh, post one thing and everyone is being racist! :P**


	7. NF note vote

**God, this one is gonna suck ass...**

**all ranting left in the previous chap**

**P.S. the teen wolf is the t.v. show, not the movie. I love the show, hate the movie.**

**Ch.6: Runaway**

He returned home to see Yuki asleep on the couch, the remaining parts of Teen wolf still on the screen. He piled the groceries on the counter and went over to her to wake her up.

_"There's nothing in the whole world that even a bloody pureblood can't be forgiven for!" _Katey's word echoed in his mind, making his hand flinch away from Yuki and him sigh. He dropped onto the floor beside her feet, just like he did many years ago... when they were the best of friends.

He covered his face with his hands, sighing again into them. He heard Yuki moan slightly and he turn his head towards her, wondering what she could be dreaming about

"Zero..." she softly whispered, making Zero's eyes widen.

**With Kaname**

He punched the stone wall silently cursing at himself for not noticing Yuki watching him, for not even noticing her get hurt by his power until he found her blood by the stones, realizing it was hers.

He was now running all around town using all of his power to find her, including making blood bats to search the city by air, making blood wolves to search the ground, and to even make level E vampires he found around the street into blood rats to search inside buildings, something that he himself even forbid any vampire to do.

Some may say it was romantic for him to go so far to find her, but he wasn't trying to find her for that, he was trying to find her because she was the key part in his next game of chess.

A few bats returned to him, melting into his skin to show him what they had found. The bats showed him blood at the beach... way too much blood. He ran towards the beach with blinding speed, forgetting that he was in human territory and that he was low on power.

Aidou watched Kaname run off, he silently prayed for Yuki. Not to be found, but to continue being missing for a little longer. He wished it because... he knew Kaname's plan.

**Ok told you that it was gonna suck! I had no inspiration! you can't blame me! I wanted to get this over and done with so you could see how much my writing sucks without inspiration and encouragment! **

**Ok, for me to have the courage to write the next chap i need alot of reviews! If i can't get the inspiration then i'm going to either end this fanfic with a couple of horrible chaps or I'm going to take it off and/or give the storyline to someone else! or just take it off completely! So review and inspire me!**

**P.S. If anyone can tell me what happened to Gaylittlekid, she was my inspiration and my friend on here, i have so much fun talking to her so if anyone could tell me what happened to her that would be greatly appreciated! XD**


	8. Ch7: yet another note

**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry ! I'm so sorry for not posting for such a long time! T.T**

**Well while I was gone, I was preparing to go to Sakura-con 2012 and just got back today! yeah... I'm sick right now from the long trip back and now it's my Birthday! :D **

**I got to glomp Clarine Harp, Reuben Langdon, Todd Habercorn, Steve bloom, Christopher R. Sabat, and Jaime Marche at the Con and act out a scene from the manga Skip beat (I was dressed up as Kyoko) in which afterwards was hugged and congragulated by everyone there and as well as hugged by who I think was Christopher R. Sabat.**

**So now enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter.7: the truth behind the lies

Zero was still staring wide-eyed at Yuki even after an hour had passed since she had uttered his name in her sleep.

Questions darted around in his head, taunting him of what he now realized was unknown to him. Why did she say it? Did she say it because she still has feelings for him? Or because of his relapse of Abel, and her mind is now going through that scene and she happened to slip his name. Maybe-

A giant, snarling wolf burst through the window, shattering the glass and waking Yuki up. Zero regained his calm and stood in front of Yuki and glared at the wolf.

"What do you want Kaname?" Zero snapped. Yuki stared wide eyed at the huge wolf suddenly remembering that Kaname could do things like this.

The wolf's eyes glanced at Yuki for a split second.

"I found her wounded, and your law clearly states that any pureblood found wounded can stay with the person who found them until either the person who found them makes them leave, or the pureblood chooses to leave."

The wolf seemed to flinch at the law a bit.

"Suprized that a vampire hunter like me knows your laws? I need to know them for my job, Kaname" Zero spat out his name like a curse.

The wolf's growl escalated for a minute or so until it stopped. Wolf turned around sharply and jumped out the already broken window as a voice boomed around the room "_Until she chooses to leave, she shall stay, and so shall my trust that you'll never betray her._" Zero bit his tongue to keep from flinching at that last remark.

Yuki clutched onto Zero's sleeve from her spot behind him. Zero almost ripped his arm away from her but froze when he heard her small whimpering.

He turned slightly to see her biting her lip, eyes closed, and her small frame shaking. Wordlessly he put one hand behind her back, only to pull it back before he made contact with her and make the hand instead cover his face.

"You're scared."

"W-what?" Trembled Yuki.

Zero sighed and visibly slumped against his hand, "When we where in school together you were head over heels for Kaname and even thought of letting him bite you, and you thought about me as your brother... only as a brother. Now after he has bitten you, turning you back into a pureblood and revealing that you're his fiance... and we became ememies. Now I find you, bleeding, crying, and when he comes to get you, terrified."

Yuki stood up and walked to the other side of the room, biting her lip to keep herself from saying anything.

"You don't need to tell me now. But I would like to know sooner or later." Zero dropped his hand to his side and walked towards the door.

"You coming?" he asked, not even turning around.

"What?" Yuki stared at Zero's backside.

Zero sighed "I'm going back to my headquarters and you might as well come along. Unless you want to gamble with the devil." Zero peered at her from the corner of his eye.

Yuki nodded to coming with him and he tossed her a jacket.

when she just stared at it he told her "While you're in my care you aren't alowed to get cold. Now come."

Yuki nodded again and quickly walked over to him and out the door. And for the first time in over a year, she smiled a real smile.

**You like? well then REVIEW!**

**Well I've been working around my writers block and i was wondering if you guys could tell me what you would like to happen in the next couple of chaps, it would help alot.**


End file.
